Drink or Dare
by unique.and.proud
Summary: What happens when the team go out for after work drinks and Abby suggests a drinking game? Originally a oneshot. TIVA. Now complete!
1. Drink or Dare

**A/N: Another TIVA, no thanks to M E Wofford :) Let me know what you guys think. And Happy Holidays!!! :D**

* * *

The team were gathered in a corner of the bar, seated around a little table, drinks in hands loosening up after a hard few days and celebrating the fact that they had eventually caught the guy they'd been chasing in their most recent investigation.

It had been Abby's idea as she had bounced into the bullpen from the elevator and saw everyone's stressed out and tired faces. She'd then announced they were having a team night out and that everyone, she emphasized the word sending a stern glare in Gibbs direction, had to come. As Gibbs opened his mouth to object she eyed him dangerously and told him there would be no arguments and that was final. She'd then spun on her heel heading back toward the elevator and proceeded down to autopsy to tell Ducky and Jimmy the good news.

Ducky had gladly agreed to go along for a few drinks before heading home to tend to his mother and Jimmy had just been so excited to be asked out as part of the team a silly grin had spread across his face the moment she asked him if he wanted to come along.

So there they were, squashed around the little table. Gibbs sat nursing a bourbon sitting slightly back from the table electing to observe the team rather than join in with the conversation, occasionally smacking the back of DiNozzos head just to keep him in check. He noticed Ziva smirk every time he did so and couldn't help but wonder at those two. The chatter drifted through many topics before in inevitably reached sex and that's well Ducky rose from the table.

"That would be my cue to leave" he declared grinning internally at the stories he could tell then in that arena, their minds certainly wouldn't wonder with those ones.

"I'll give you a lift Duck" Gibbs said as he stood up swallowing the remainder of his drink before setting the glass down and picking up his jacket.

"You might want to consider heading home soon too Mister Palmer" it was more of a demand than a suggestion and Jimmy stood up sadly.

"Yeah I guess you're right doctor" he sighed looking wistfully at the rest of the team.

Gibbs turned to leave, a chorus of goodbye behind him.

Ducky smiled as his friend walked away without a backward glance.

"Goodnight all" he said before he too turned to leave.

"Night Ducky" Abby hiccupped already having consumed a fair few drinks.

The others called out their goodbyes as Ducky retreated from the table, Jimmy following closely behind.

"Who wants another drink?" Tony called out to his remaining colleagues.

"I do" Abby said sticking her hand up in the air.

"Don't you think you've had enough Abs?" McGee asked.

"Geez loosen up McGee" Abby slurred before taking another drink.

"Yeah McSensible live a little." Tony added.

Tim turned to Ziva for support but she simply shrugged and smiled.

"Fine" McGee sighed picking up his drink and downing the glass before he stood up wobbling slightly and headed over to the bar.

Abby whispered something to Ziva and the Israeli fell about laughing. Tony watched in amusement. He loved watching Ziva when she let loose a little, relaxed a bit, had a few drinks in her he thought miserably as he realized they very seldom saw that side of her unless she was tipsy.

She was always so guarded, rarely let her emotions show, sure she'd changed a lot since she first started as a liaison officer but there was still so much that was a mystery about her. It hurt him that she didn't trust him enough to share these things with him.

Since Jeanne he'd found himself thinking more and more about his partner. He'd hated lying to her; no matter what he was doing there was always that nagging guilt in the back of his mind. When it was over everything had been different. Gradually they had gotten back to normal but he knew they'd taken a step back. Then the whole Jenny affair had ensued and with her death they'd all been reassigned. He didn't want to think about the time he'd been agent afloat, it hadn't been a fun experience. He missed them, her in particular. He'd often wondered if he'd ever actually see her again. Things were settling down again now. He jerked out of his thoughts suddenly to find Ziva watching him intently. _Boy not drunk enough if I'm thinking that deeply_ he thought as he downed his beer before calling over to McGee to get him another.

Abby was chattering away completely oblivious at the silent exchange between Tony and Ziva.

Eventually McGee tottered back over a large tray in his hands, dozens of drinks sat on it.

"You get lost Probie?" Tony laughed

McGee chose to ignore him as he set the tray down at their table.

"McGee how much do you intend to drink?" Ziva asked eying the tray suspiciously.

He shrugged "I just got us a couple each"

"And then some. Good job Probie"

He slumped back into his seat grinning at Abby as she pulled a drink towards her.

An hour later, the drinks had all gone and the conversation had been thoroughly exhausted.

Abby frowned as she tipped her glass upside down; frustrated that it was somehow empty.

"I think I might head home now" McGee said setting his own final empty glass down.

"Noooo" Abby whined. She gasped suddenly. "I know. Who wants to play a drinking game?"

"I don't think so Abs. It's late. I'm tired. I've already drank enough." McGee stopped mid sentence at her puppy dog eyes pleading.

"Fine. But not for long." He conceded.

"Yey" she clapped her hands and jumped up and down in her seat.

"Tony? Ziva?"

"Count me in" Tony grinned his eyes flashing toward his partner as he watched uncertainty cloud her eyes.

"C'mon Ziva, it'll be fun" he nudged her.

"Ok" she too conceded with a nod.

"Yey!" Abby cheered again before rising to her feet unsteadily, using McGee as support.

"Come on Ziva. Let's go get us some more drinks" she sang as she snapped up her purse and tugged on the other womens hand.

Ziva rose reluctantly and was dragged behind the enthusiastic Goth to the bar.

They returned with a tray full of shot glasses minutes later and Abby allowed Ziva to set it on the table as she herself slumped back down onto her seat.

"Ok. I think we should play Drink or Dare." She announced to the table. She waited for objections but was met with nothing other than a cheeky grin from Tony, a slight nod from McGee his eyes still wide at the tray of shots in front of him and a shrug of the shoulders from Ziva."

"Alrighty then. I'll go first. Ok Timmy I dare you to..." she thought about her dare "...go dance on that snooker table." She pointed out the snooker table, empty at the moment.

He raised her eyebrows at her.

"I don't think so Abby."

"Drink up then McLoser" Tony laughed placing a shot in front of the younger man.

McGee looked down at the drink an almost pained expression on his face.

He looked around at each of his colleagues before downing the drink, slamming the little glass down onto the table.

He screwed up his eyes and shook his head.

"Ok my turn. Tony I dare you to..." his eyes scouted the bars finally lighting up at the sight of a group of extremely drunk college guys "kiss that guy" he said a devilish grin on his face as he pointed out the most drunk frat boy.

Tony used his hands to push himself up from the table and his chair screeched back. He looked around at the group before marching up to the huddle of guys and pulling the mark indicated by McGee into a kiss.

He pushed the boy away rubbing his lips and feigning spitting out before winking at the group of stunned guys. He spun on his heels, his arms triumphantly in the air.

"Oh yes DiNozzo does it again!" he smirked as he slouched back over to the chair, "Don't worry Probie that was quite a good attempt." Grinning at McGee's beaten expression.

"Ok my turn" Tony said delightedly turning to face Abby, rubbing his hands together. He rubbed his chin. "Got it, Abs I dare you to go flash that biker dude there" he said blatantly pointing out the biker who sat alone in the corner of the bar, a pint in his hand.

She shrugged her shoulders, got up, walked seductively over to the man and without a word pulled her top up, the bikers eyes boggled and his hand shook spilling his beer.

She quickly pulled her shirt back down turned on her heel and returned to her seat, twirling her pigtails and massive grin on her face. Tony sat gaping. Ziva was giggling in her chair clapping her hands. Tim had turned a deep shade of pink and had his eyes firmly focused on the table, frankly surprised that they hadn't been chucked out the bar yet.

"I can't believe you actually did that" Tony stuttered. "I want another turn"

"Nuh-uh Tony, it's my turn, and I get to dare Ziva" she said which immediately caused Ziva to stop giggling.

"Ziva" Abby announced "I dare you t--"

Just then the bar tender declared last call.

Abby scrutinized her watch "geez how'd it get that late?" she asked no one in particular.

"That means there is not enough time for my dare, yes?" Ziva asked hope intoned in her voice.

"No way David you don't get away that easy" Tony said shaking his head.

"Tony's right Ziva, we just got time"

Ziva pouted and Tony marvelled at how cute she looked like that.

"I dare you to, drum roll please" Tony complied "kiss Tony" she finished, causing Tony to splutter and his hand to freeze half way to the table, held in mid air. Ziva's eyes widened and she tried to shake her head at Abby. The looked that passed between the two women intrigued Tony and he made a mental note to coax the reason for it out of Abby later, maybe with the help of a Caf-Pow, or two.

"Drink or dare" Abby reminded.

Tim sat watching the proceedings, noticing the other patrons being ushered out of the bar.

Ziva stood up and walked the few steps round to Tony, she swallowed but her mouth was suddenly dry.

Tony stood up searching her warm deep brown eyes before she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was every bit as amazing as he remembered it. It started off passionate and slow. Causing his senses to tingle and goosebumps to shiver across his skin. He traced his tongue along her soft lips and she widened her lips allowing him entrance to explore her mouth. He was lost in a whirlwind of emotions and sensations.

His hand was tangled in her hair, the other curled around her waist resting in the small of her back pulling her slighting into his body. He pulled away from her slightly when the need to breath become to overwhelming to ignore, Ziva was breathing heavily and he looked up into her eyes filled with want, he trailed his finger across her kiss bruised lips before planting a line of kisses down her neck. Her head tilted backward, her hands gripping his shirt pulling at the hairs on his chest.

His eyes flickered to their table then travelled around the now almost entirely empty bar.

"Where'd the Probie and Abby go?" he whispered in between kisses.

She frowned a little and stepped back but didn't release her grip of him.

"Maybe they left?"She shrugged.

She eyed him carefully and stepped in towards him again "maybe we should leave too?" the intent was clear in her voice and he knew exactly what she meant. Her eyes were sparkling and a slight smile was playing on her lips and he thought maybe he'd never seem anyone so beautiful.

Ziva was surprised at the chain of events that had quickly led them to this point, he was hesitating now but that very fact warmed her heart. It proved he wanted more than to add her name to his list of previous conquests.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes, looking for any signs that this was an alcohol fuelled invitation that if they did this she would not wake up to regret it in the morning.

"Positive" she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel his steady heartbeat beneath her fingers; it was in time with her own pulse that she could feel reverberating through her body.

With that he accepted the change, that this was the beginning of something that could be spectacular. That this was something greater than rule 12, something worth enduring the wrath of Gibbs for. Something, he thought as her lips lingered on his a moment longer and he spotted the tray of shot glasses still sitting on the table in his peripheral vision, to really thank Abby for.

* * *


	2. Just a Dare

**A/N: Ok I know that Drink or Dare was intended to be a oneshot and it's been a while since I wrote it, but - I'm really bored right now and decided I wanted to write something but since I should really be studying *grimaces* I didn't want to start on a new fic. And so the result of this dilemma is displayed before you :) I don't know where this is going now and I can't guarentee regular updates but I had a fairly good response for this story when I posted it and had a couple of requests for a sequel. I can only hope that I do myself justice and don't mess this story up :D So anyways without further ado (and writing the longest A/N ever) Here is the second chapter to Drink or Dare. Please R&R, all feedback welcome.**

* * *

Ziva David opened her eyes slowly, sweeping around the room and settling on the muscular and tanned arm that was draped lazily over her waist. Memories of the night before came flooding back with a vengeance as the owner of the arm shuffled in slightly towards her and muttered, still contentedly asleep.

There were so many thoughts buzzing around in her head that she couldn't make sense of them. _I need to go for a run. _Her resolve firmly in place she eased herself out from underneath the sheets that entangled her body. She decided to forgo a shower, the need to get out and run superseding everything else, she got dressed into her running gear in silence her eyes stoically avoiding her partner sprawled naked on her bed. Making her way through her apartment her eyes took in the sight of the various items of discarded clothing spread from her bed to the door.

* * *

She pulled on her bright orange beanie as she reached the sidewalk and set off at a gentle pace, her body responding to the fresh air that whipped in her face as she ran along the streets in the weak early morning sunlight. After a few miles running her body and mind restoring some semblance of order in the calm surroundings she sat wearily down on a park bench and covered her face with her hands finally ready to reflect on the previous night and where things would go from here. She trawled through her recollections of the previous night hazily working her way from the point they entered the bar right up until Abby dared her to kiss Tony. _Why did I kiss him? _She groaned inwardly. _Because you wanted to c_ame the honest and simple reply no matter how much she tried to deny it or ignore the feelings that coursed through her body as she remembered the moment their lips had touched. It had been every bit as amazing as she remembered from when they'd been undercover together. It had started off passionate and slow causing her senses to tingle and goosebumps to erupt over her body and she had been sure he had been experiencing a very similar effect. He'd traced his tongue along her lips to which she'd responded immediately widening her lips at which point she'd become lost in a frenzy of emotions and sensations.

She shook her head as the memories overwhelmed her senses, her body tingling. It had been her that suggested they leave. Too much sexual tension built up for too long had finally been offered an outlet and with her brain deliberately blocking out the longer term implications the question had slipped from mouth. He'd hesitated slightly, a look of concern in his eyes, the logical part of her brain telling her that he was trying to decide if this was really her or just the alcohol talking, and she'd smiled at the thought. He'd asked if she was sure, his eyes searching hers one last time, a single word and a gentle but fleeting kiss was all that it had taken to reassure him before they were hurrying out of the bar hand in hand, hair tousled with kiss bruised lips.

She remembered the hearty chuckle of the cab driver as Tony had placed a few too many notes into his outstretched hand too wrapped up in her to care, waving the driver away and pulling her towards her front door.

The memories that followed came in snap shots. Them spilling through the door laughter erupting from their lips as Tony tripped over. Her fumbling with his belt as she walked backwards towards her bedroom all too distracted by the way his hands were fluttering over her body undoing each button of her blouse.

She let out a deep sigh. _How could you be so stupid Ziva? _She chastised herself with one part of her brain whilst the other combated with the question of why it had been so stupid. _Do you really think Tony can change? Just like that? _She thought about her partner. _Could he really change? Give up his play boy ways? He'd changed for Jeanne _she reflected sourly, but that had been a relationship built on lies destined to fail from the beginning, and when it had it had left him broken and angry.

She rubbed her temples trying to quieten the raging argument inside her head. She loved Tony; she couldn't deny it, especially not after last night. For a moment caught up in passion she had thought that maybe he had felt the same but in the harsh reality of morning she very much doubted it.

The fine film of sweat that encased her body chilled her through as she sat lost in thought and memory and she eased herself up from the bench and set off again, the steady rhythm of her feet pounding the pavement calming her.

* * *

She sat at her desk, focusing her attention on the case notes she was typing. She had arrived at work straight from her run, not quite ready to face an awake Tony back at her apartment. Refreshed from a shower and a change of clothes she'd sat down at her desk moments before Gibbs had walked into the bullpen. He'd sent her a penetrating glare and nodded his head in her direction but had not said a word as he sat down at his own desk.

McGee entered the squad room and slowed down as he passed her desk, she glanced up from her monitor to meet his eyes.

"Morning Ziva. Boss." He said his eyes never leaving hers.

"McGee" she replied turning back to the screen in front of her, effectively ending the conversation before it had even had the chance to begin.

The three of them sat in silence for another half hour before Gibbs stood up from his desk.

"Going for another coffee" he announced leaving Ziva and McGee alone together.

"Ziva..." McGee began as soon as the elevator doors had slid closed behind their Boss.

"I am trying to work McGee" she dismissed him again.

"Where's Tony?" he tried again.

"How should I know? You think I am DiNozzo's baby sitter?" she snapped.

He flinched and shrugged his shoulders defeated.

"I just thought you know..."

"Know what McGee?" she asked in spite of herself, knowing only too well what Tim thought.

"At the bar last night you and Tony..." he trailed off again seemingly unable to bring himself to say it.

"It was a dare McGee" she said trying to keep her face void of emotion but aware that she'd failed when she saw his expression change to one that she couldn't quite discern.

"Ok" he threw her once last glance before he turned back to his own computer.

She was aware of his presence a moment too late as she heard the cluttering of his rucksack as he threw it to the ground.

"Morning" he said his voice stony.

"Morning Tony" McGee replied as he stood up, picking up a few papers on his desk, "you know I just remembered I was meant to give this to Abby" he waved the file in his hands before he scuttled over towards the elevator without a backwards glance at his two colleagues.

"You think the Probie thinks we need some alone time?" he asked as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Tony" he cut her off with a raised hand.

"You're right Ziva. It was just a dare. A dare that got a little out of hand." He kept his face turned down and his voice empty of emotion.

"Tony..." she tried again.

"I'm going for coffee" he ignored her stalking off towards the elevator leaving her alone with her thoughts as other agents filled in the squad room around her.

* * *

Tony sat staring at his computer, as he had been for the last hour since he returned from his coffee run. He'd returned to his desk coffee cup in hand, brushing past Ziva receiving a piercing glare from Gibbs and had settled down in his seat without a word.

The tension was stifling him and a part of him wanted to talk to Ziva but she'd made her feelings very clear. He couldn't believe it. He thought that last night had meant something. Thought that it was the beginning of something. Something they both wanted. But when he'd woken up alone that morning he'd realized he'd been mistaken. _Stupid DiNozzo. What did you think? That she actually had feelings for you? Yes. _He thought about it _I really did, _he sighed at his desk, he had been wrong.

The tension continued throughout the entire day. Tim had retreated to the sanction of Abby's lab whilst Gibbs had opted to stay in the bull pen, watching the silent exchange that was going on between his two agents. This was exactly the reason he had created rule 12.

"DiNozzo. David." He called them both over, jolting them out of their own thoughts.

He got up and made his way over to the elevator indicating that they should follow, which they both obediently did.

He stabbed the button to call the elevator and waited impatiently not speaking to either agent as they stood in silence behind him.

The doors to the elevator slid open and he stepped inside, closely followed by Ziva, Tony hesitated slightly before he too stepped over the threshold and into the small metal box.

The doors had only just closed when Gibbs hit the emergency stop and turned to the two cowering agents in front of him.

"I want this sorted now." He demanded wagging his fingers between the pair of them, noticing that they had the good grace to hang their heads and stare with intent at their feet.

With his message clear he flicked the emergency switch again and returned to the bullpen stepping out without another word, settling down at his desk while Ziva and Tony lagged behind.

Ziva stopped to to look out of the window by the elevator momentarily before spinning round on her heal to come face to face with her partner.

She took a step backwards re-establishing her boundaries of personal space.

"Tony."

"Ziva. Look the Boss is right. We can't let this affect our work. What happened last night was a stupid mistake. Nothing more. Forget about it."

She nodded in agreement at the words even though they broke her heart. She was sure he was holding back. She could tell he was lying. _Ziva, you left this morning and then you were the one that said it had just been a dare, what did you expect him to think? _She watched him turned around and stalk back to his chair and helpless to do anything about it.


	3. Mistakes

**A/N: Thank-you all so much for the kind reviews! :D Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Tony punched the vending machine in anger, regretting it immediately as he groaned at the pain that rippled through his fist and up his arm. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass and forced himself to calm down.

He screwed up his eyes, willing the memories of that morning to disappear. He tried to forget the way his heart had sank when he'd stretched out and she wasn't there. He'd known instinctively that she hadn't been, even before then, before he'd opened his eyes. He'd missed her presence and with a gut wrenching realization had known that she wasn't likely to be coming back.

His memories jumped to his arrival at work. He knew she hadn't meant for him to hear what she'd said to McGee, that much had been evident in the regretful look that had donned her features the moment she'd realized he was there. It didn't really matter though. Whether she intended for him to hear it or not, the sad fact was that she had said it. Last night had meant nothing to her. He shook his body harshly.

Well two could play at that game. He would show her it meant nothing to him either.

* * *

Abby sat slurping on a Caf-Pow as she and McGee sat in companionable silence.

"I really thought that it would work McGee" she said suddenly.

He sighed, "Abby..."

"I know, I know" she intercepted dejectedly.

"Maybe they just need time to work things out?" McGee suggested seeing her disappointed face.

"What's to work out?" she cried out incredulously.

McGee shrugged helplessly as he watched her slam her Caf-Pow cup down on the counter and march over to the corner.

"Abby, what have you still got them for?" he asked looking from mop Tony to mop Ziva.

She turned around narrowing her eyes at him, a frown on her face. He raised his hands in surrender to which she smiled happily at.

"Look" She picked up a mop in each hand.

"Tony, I love you" she said mimicking the Israeli's accent.

"I love you too Ziva" she impersonated Tony.

She moved the mops close together, a smile playing on her lips.

"Mwah"

She smiled satisfied with the scenario.

"Abs?"

"El Jefe" she choked, not so subtly trying to replace the mops, "what can I do for you?"

He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

"I...I, um, I was just showing Timmy here how easy it would be to write a scene between Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa in his next book, right McGee?"

"Uh, yeah Boss"

"Uh huh" Gibbs nodded his head knowingly.

* * *

Tony sat staring at his watch, willing the minutes by. He double checked the case report he was writing. _Why couldn't we have caught a case today? _He resisted the urge to look up at Ziva, he knew she hated paper days too. He clenched and unclenched his fists. As a memory of the night before flashed through his mind.

__

She lay asleep next to him. Snoring lightly. Her slim tanned body wrapped up in her sheets, her head resting on the pillow, her expression beautiful and at peace. He couldn't help but grin. Since when did he just lie awake and watch a girl sleep? He couldn't resist the desire to kiss her any longer and as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead she murmured quietly in her sleep and wriggled in a fraction closer to him. He intertwined their fingers and contentedly closed his eyes.

"Ok go home" Gibbs spoke out suddenly, startling Tony out of his reverie and breaking the silence that had fallen around the bullpen the entire day, stifling them all, the tension had been palpable and Tony had felt trapped all day, taking frequent trips to restroom and makingseveral coffee runs, just to get a break from the frustrated glares he'd been receiving from Gibbs and the hesitant glances from Ziva whenever she thought he wasn't looking.

He stood up abruptly pulling his jacket from the back of his chair whilst simultaneously packing away his things.

"Boss" he nodded his head in Gibbs's direction, not allowing his eyes to meet the older mans. He swiped up his backpack slinging it over his shoulder. From the corner of his eye he could see Ziva hurriedly pack away her own things and grab her bag.

He upped his pace and reached the elevator quickly. The squad room was quiet now, only a few agents were scattered around. Most were packing up for the day, draining the dregs of coffee before throwing cups into trash cans, closing down computers tapping impatiently on the mouse, tidying desks and neatening piles of paper work.

He impatiently and repeatedly hit the button for the elevator. Not risking a backward glance at his partner. He stood alone, his eyes darting in between the elevator doors which still remained firmly shut and the stairwell, his fingers rhythmically tapping his thumb by his side. He chose to wait it out for the elevator. The doors slid open and he stepped inside, sighing gratefully as they began to close behind him. Even with his face pointing away from the doors he could tell it was her that had slipped in just before the doors had come together. Her breathing was elevated slightly and he could feel her creeping up toward him. He spun around causing her to jump slightly. She quickly recovered and her face resumed a blank expression as she controlled her breathing.

They stood toe to toe, eyeing each other, both determined not to be the first to look away but neither feeling capable to hold the others gaze.

Without looking away Ziva reached over and hit the emergency stop button.

Again without breaking the stare Tony reached over her, careful not to touch her and released the switch jerking the elevator back into motion.

She frustratedly hit the switch again this time moving her body to block it from his reach.

"I think we should talk about this Tony"

"What's there to talk about Ziva?"

She cringed at the way his voice was cold and short when he said her name, and not the usual way he drew it out, the way she allowed only him to do.

"Well..." she hesitated and this gave him further opportunity to prove his point.

"Exactly" he bounced _you made it perfectly clear this morning when I woke up without you that you regretted last night, so don't tell me we need to talk about this anymore._

"Tony" she sighed in a way that almost made him want to draw her into a hug and hold her close. She seemed to have lost her fight. She seemed tired. _Was that a tear in her eye?_

"Ziva, you made in perfectly clear that _it _was just a dare that got out of hand" he shrugged. "I mean really what did we think? That we'd drunkenly sleep together, wake up the next morning and decide to live happily ever after? This isn't a movie. Mistakes happen. And last night was a mistake."

Even as he said the words he regretted them, they tore up his insides and clawed at his heart, but they were nothing compared to the way her whole body seemed to sag as she shied away from him as he spoke.

"Zee-vah" he reached out his hand.

She took a step backwards so that she was flush against the wall of the elevator, her head bowed she nodded at the same time as releasing the emergency stop button.

"You're right Tony. It was a mistake."

He dropped his hand back to his side. _What's she so upset about? It was her who left. It was her who said it was just a dare. _He felt an anger bubble up inside him.

Before he could unleash the rage that rocketed through him the elevator ground to a halt and the doors slid open and she slipped out.

As he watched her retreat in silence, her head still bowed to the ground and without a backward glance, the anger receded and he felt nothing. _What have you done DiNozzo?_


	4. Photos

**A/N: Many thanks for all the lovely reviews! :) Please continue to let me know what you think. Happy Valentines Day! xxx**

* * *

Ziva David lay in bed staring up at the ceiling through the penetrating darkness. She glanced at the clock on the bedside cabinet and groaned at the illuminated digits. She rolled over and wrapped her duvet further around her and snuggled her face into the pillow. Outside the dark grey rainclouds that hung over D.C. moved slightly allowing a slither of bright silver moonlight to creep through the gap in the blinds and create a beam of light spanning the length of her room coming to rest at her dresser, spotlighting a framed photo that sat at the corner. She swallowed deeply as her throat constricted. It had been a gift from Abby, after her liaison position with NCIS had been terminated. Her eyes traced over the figures in the photo. Her friends. Her family.

Palmer was just in the frame as he'd fallen into the picture after having set the timer, the flash glinting off glasses, a goofy smile broken out on his face. Then came Gibbs standing with a stern looking frown on his face but his bright blue eyes sparkling with laughter. Abby was standing next to him cuddled in against his body, a wide smile wrapped around the straw of a Caf-Pow cup. Ducky stood beside her, his face crinkled with laughter his arm wrapped around Jenny. Ziva felt a fat tear roll slowly down her cheek and drip into her ear. The Director looked beautiful as always, wearing a no nonsense business suit that was in stark contrast to her glowing face and bright smile, bordered with blood red lipstick, dazzling at the camera. McGee was standing beside her, his innocent looking face alight with a wide eyed smile his hand wrapped around her own body. She had a shy smile on her face. She remembered she'd been battling with the fact that these people had jumped over the walls she'd built around herself and crept under her skin changing her as person teaching her things Mossad never had, and the knowledge that she'd never been happier. Tony was the other side of her, his head thrown back in laughter at Jimmy. He was wearing a crisp white shirt. The top buttons left open showing off the top of his tanned and muscular chest and a spattering of dark brown hairs. One of his hands was resting by his badge the other hanging down by his side brushing ever so gently against her own.

She closed her eyes against the memories that the photo brought unwilling to allow herself to feel any weaker than she already did.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo placed the cup of hot chocolate down carefully by his bed and then sighed as he threw himself back into bed. He flicked off his bedside lamp encasing the room once again into darkness, the only light coming from the little green numbers of his digital clock. They appeared blurry through his sleepy eyes but he could make out enough to cause another sigh. He tossed and turned in bed, plumping up his pillow, wriggling around his sheets before settling on his back, the bed covers strewn around his feet allowing a cool breeze from the open window to whisper around his body. His eyes traversed the room, and as they adjusted to the darkness once again, he swept over his surroundings from the familiar furniture to his kicked off shoes and days clothes piled in a heap on the floor. A car drove past outside momentarily illuminating a photo that sat on top of his chest of drawers. A photo of his team. His family. In the brief glance the passing light allowed he could make out the smiling faces, but he knew the picture by memory and even long after the light had gone he could see the faces that had kept him going during his time as agent afloat.

The autopsy gremlin stumbling into the line of the camera almost a second too late a cheesy grin plastered across his face. The Boss at the edge of the photo, pretending to look mad but smiling inside as he knew he could deny nothing to Abby. The goth was next to him her head pressed easily against his chest her hands gripping her cherished Caf-Pow. Ducky, ever the gentleman, his hat tipped off in one hand the other wrapped around the Director who was smiling at the camera, gorgeous as ever. The Probie stood next to her with a stupid smile on his face his hand tentatively wrapped around Ziva's waist. His dazzling Mossad assassin stood between the pair of them an almost shy smile gracing her beautiful features. He stood by her other side, laughing at Palmer, he could remember having one hand resting on his badge the other hanging down by his side itching to claspe her hand and just as the camera flashed he'd moved that fraction closer allowing his hand to brush ever so gently against her soft skin.

He closed his eyes as his body tingled as the memories that the photo brought rolled over him.

* * *

Ziva relished the feeling of the late night breeze over her skin, her sneaker encased feet tramping the sidewalk underneath and the trickle of sweat as it dripped down her forehead and over her brow. She ran without a destination. She ran without a care. She ran with the purpose to forget, even if just for one moment.

* * *

Tony shivered as he wrapped his coat around him. His mind settling and coming to ease as the wind ruffled his hair and cooled his skin, the sounds of his shoes striking the ground with every step and the warm steam from his coffee cup creating little beads of moisture over his face as he blew into it. He walked without direction. He walked without feeling. He walked so that he wouldn't need to remember, even if it was just for a second.

* * *

She didn't suppose that even in the years to come she would ever quite be able to figure out why her feet had carried her here but as she brought the tempo of her running down and looked up at the building drawing closer to her she couldn't escape from the memories of the night before and the dare that had started it all.

* * *

He frowned at his feet as they slowed down appearing to be satisfied with his destination. Why he had ended up here he didn't think he would ever know the answer to. He looked up at the bar looming ahead and he remembered the hope that had surged throughout his body as he'd stared into her deep warm eyes just before she'd leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

She took a few more steps before coming to an eventual stand still. She was breathing deeply and standing tall to encourage the oxygen back into her lungs. She wiped the swept from her brow with the back of her hand. Her eyes never leaving the now dark sign announcing the name of the bar, her memories going round in a continuous loop.

_His hand was tangled in her hair, the other curled around her waist resting in the small of her back pulling her slightly into his body. He pulled away from her a fraction, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were devouring her. She felt her body tingle in response as he trailed his finger across her kiss bruised lips before planting a line of kisses down her neck._

She heard at sudden sharp intake of breath that brought her back to the present, and as she lowered her eyes away from the sign she saw him.

* * *

He took a few more steps before coming to an eventual stand still. He shivered as a draft blew down his collar and he wrapped his coat further around him, flipping his collar up shielding his neck from the cold. His eyes focused on the unlit name of the bar, his memories of last night playing over and over in his head.

_He had one hand tangled in her hair, the other curled around her waist resting in the small of her back pulling her slightly into his body. He gently eased himself away drawing in some much needed air. She looking stunning, her face glowing, her breathing ragged her eyes filled with the deepest desire and want. He couldn't help but raise a hand to her face and trail his finger across her kiss bruised lips before planting a line of kisses down her neck._

He heard deep ragged breathing and for a moment he was certain his memories were coming to life but as he turned away from the sign, he saw her and he couldn't help but gasp in surprise.


	5. Gossip

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please review for this chapter, I'd appreciate your thoughts on whether I'm becoming to OOC or not and just general feedback on the story. I do, after all aim to please so I appreciate all your reviews :)**

* * *

"You did what?" Abby all but shrieked causing Ziva to scrunch up her face and wobble a step backwards.

"I turned and ran away." Ziva shrugged, her voice lowered, the pangs of regret and pain evident despite her best attempts to hide them.

"But..." Abby shook her head and took a deep breath trying to find the words to portray her exasperation"...why?"

"What would you have had me do?"

"Uh, I dunno how about kiss and make up?" she replied gesticulating wildly with her hands.

Ziva sighed "Abby, there will be no kissing and making up. What happened the other night was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure"

"Well then how come you don't seem sure Ziva?"

Ziva frowned at the young goth.

"It was a dare, it got out of hand. It was a mistake. End of story." Ziva said before promptly spinning on her heel and beelining her way back to the sanctuary of the elevator.

Once the elevator began its ascend back to the squad room she flicked the emergency switch and sank back against the cool metal wall. She closed her eyes to try and organize her thoughts but her mind brought up the memory of the previous night and she couldn't shake it from her head, she sank lower against the wall until she was hunched up on the floor, knees pulled into her chest, her arms cuddling around them. She felt like she was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

_She was standing tall, panting heavily encouraging her lungs to bring in the supply of oxygen to meet its demand. Her eyes were focused on the dark sign that hung above the bar, the place where it had all began. She'd heard the sharp and sudden intake of breath and as she'd turned around there he was. Anthony DiNozzo. Wearing the same black pants he had been that day but now looking distinctly more crumpled and a long black overcoat wrapped tightly around his body, the collar folded up protecting his neck from the chill of the dark night's breeze. The instant their eyes met across the short distance that separated them she had been captured in a never-ending moment in time with her breath got stuck half way up her chest. He too seemed to be stuck in the moment, watching her intently his eyes fixated on her. He was the first to break the deadlock after a few minutes had passed in awkward silence and as he had taken that first step towards her, his lips upturned in the smallest of smiles his mouth open to speak, she had spun around and ran. She heard his hurried footsteps after her, she heard him call out her name into the black sky that surrounded them but still she ran._

Ziva groaned as the memories flooded back. This was not who she was. This was not who she wanted to be. How had she allowed herself fall apart over some guy? Because, her brain painfully answered it's own question, that 'some guy' is Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

DiNozzo sat behind his desk eyes never moving from Ziva's empty desk.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called across the bullpen, "you hoping to crack the case by sitting staring at that desk all day?"

"Uh no Boss" Tony replied quickly, rubbing his face tiredly with his hand.

Gibbs rose from his chair and walked over to his senior field agent's desk, leaning down and towering above the younger man. From the corner of his eye Tony could see McGee look up in interest. He swallowed dryly as Gibbs leaned in closer so their faces were almost touching.

"I can't work with two agents who can't focus on anything but each other. I want whatever is going on between you and David fixed by the end of the today, and if it's not don't either of you bother coming in tomorrow. You got that DiNozzo?" Gibbs whispered, his eyebrows raised and his eyes glinting.

Tony nodded slightly, "Yes Boss."

Gibbs gave an incline of his head before turning back to his desk, "Show's over McGee, back to work" he shouted, smiling as he saw the younger agent blush and lower his head back to the desk his fingers beginning to flash across the keyboard again.

Tony clenched the pen grasped in his hand tightly before dropping it like a hot iron, it clattered on the desk and he stood up quickly, his chair rolling backwards as he pushed his hands off his desk. As he made his way across the squad room, looking every bit like a man on a mission, he mulled Gibbs words over in his mind. He had been right, of course, they had to sort this out, for the job, for the people they protected, and for the others in the team as much as for themselves, and the preservation of their relationship.

* * *

"And what'd you say?" McGee asked his hand tracing lines on the report he was meant to be taking up to Gibbs.

"I said that he'd just missed her and that I didn't know where she'd gone" Abby replied before taking a long slurp of Caf-Pow.

"And then what did Tony say?"

"He didn't say anything, he just turned and practically ran out of here"

They sat silently for a few seconds, Abby's music blaring loudly in the background.

"You think they'll sort it out McGee?" Abby asked a spark of hope alive in her voice as she stared up at McGee.

"Well they'd better or else Gibbs is gonna kill them" he muttered.

"They won't be the only ones, if you pair don't stop gossiping like a couple of old ladies and get back to work" Gibbs said as he breezed into the lab and plucked up the sheet of paper under McGee's hand.

He proceeded to glare at the younger agent.

"Uh I'll just be going back upstairs Boss"

"Good idea McGee" Gibbs said, as Abby rolled her eyes.

They stood side by side, neither saying a word as McGee paced to the elevator and stepped inside as the doors slid open in front of him.

Once the doors had closed firmly behind him Gibbs had turned around coolly to come face to face with the forensic scientist.

"Abs, you got a plan?"

Abby grinned widely and her eyes lit up at his words.

He passed her a Caf-Pow and kissed her on the cheek lightly before he turned to walk away again.

"Gibbs..."

"Whatever it takes Abby"


	6. The Plan

**A/N: Thanks to; everyone who so kindly left a review, Olivia who beta'd this chapter for me and M E Wofford who had faith :) This is more likely that not the penultimate chapter and the finale is in progress and will be (hopefully) posted at the weekend or early next week. Enjoy...**

* * *

Gibbs stood patiently behind her, requested Caf-Pow in hand.

"Yeah Ducky 5 minutes... no, no stories Ducky, we're on a tight schedule. Ok. Bye"

She whirled around in a blur of black.

"Gibbs!" she squealed, the phone still grasped in her hand hit him on the back of the head as she hauled him into a bone crunching hug.

"You sure you haven't already had enough of these today Abs?" he asked once he'd managed to disentangle himself from her ferocious grip.

"You can never have too many Caf-Pows Bossman" she replied aghast at even the suggestion.

"Uh huh" he said withdrawing the cup from her reach.

"So. How are you gonna repair the damaged caused by breaking rule number 12?"

"Well technically they didn't break rule 12"

"How'd ya figure that one out?"

"Well rule 12 is 'never date a co-worker' and they didn't really date they just --"

He held up his hand stopping her flow of words immediately, "yeah Abs I get the picture, I don't need the details."

"Are you sure Gibbs? Cos they're the best bit" she grinned mischievously.

"Do you have a plan" he paused raising his arm, rattling the ice cubes around in the large plastic Caf-Pow cup, "or not?"

"Of course I have a plan oh great one. And all systems are go" She smiled rubbing her hands together.

"Good work Abs" he said relinquishing his hold of the caffeinated drink over to her and planting a kiss on her cheek before turning to leave.

"Wait Gibbs!" she shouted as she watched him walk away from her, "Don't you wanna hear my plan?"

"Nope" he replied without looking back before he crossed the threshold and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

McGee watched as Ziva slowly walked across the bullpen and slumped down into her seat looking completely defeated.

"You ok Ziva?" he asked a little uncertainly.

"Yes McGee. I'm just orangey."

"Uh I think you mean..." he trailed off as he saw Ziva narrow her eyes, highlighting the dangerous glint behind them, "never mind"

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before McGee's phone rang shattering the quietness and breaking into their respective thoughts.

"McGee... ok... yeah sure... uh huh... I know... I'll tell her. Yes... Bye Abby" He replaced the phone on the cradle, and looked up to meet Ziva's eyes.

"Uh that was Abby"

Ziva rolled her eyes "really McGee, I never would have guessed" she replied sarcastically.

"She uh wants to speak to you; she says she's down in autopsy with Ducky"

"Why did she not phone me herself?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why is her most prized possession a farting hippo?" McGee snapped back.

Ziva smiled appreciatively, "thank-you McGee" she said before easing out of her chair and making her way towards the elevator.

"I wouldn't thank me yet" McGee murmured as he watched the deadly Mossad assassin disappear between the heavy metal doors of the elevator.

* * *

"Hey Ducky" Tony sighed as he entered autopsy.

"Anthony, what brings you down to my neck of the woods?"

"Haven't see Ziva kicking around anywhere have you?" he asked, his voice betraying him.

"Ah"

Tony laughed mirthlessly.

"Yeah, something like that Ducky."

Tony hopped up onto one of the empty gurneys. His legs dangling over the side his hands fidgeting in his lap.

A moment passed by in silence.

"I told her that it was just a mistake." he said his head bowed forwards, his eyes avidly watching his hands.

"And was it?" Ducky asked gently.

"No. Yes" he sighed again "I dunno Ducky. I didn't think so at the time but then... well then... she, she..." he shrugged his shoulders hopelessly.

Ducky listened carefully to the uncharacteristic stuttering and watched the slow deep blush creep up over the younger man's face. He smiled to himself slightly. He wondered briefly why it was so difficult for the pair of them to see when it had been so blatantly obvious to everyone else. Even Gibbs, he thought as he chucked inwardly, had come to accept the fact and grudgingly acknowledged that in the end not even rule 12 would likely keep them apart. As he pondered his response, he decided to relate with the senior field agent in terms he was sure to understand.

"Some of the best things in life are total mistakes"

Tony laughed out loudly, his face lighting up and his eyes glimmering.

"Ben Affleck. Uma Thurman. 2003 release. Didn't know Paycheck was your kind of movie Ducky."

"No. Quite true." Duky joined in the contagious laughter that seemed to have sprung from Tony suddenly, "but I think we both of us know that it wasn't a mistake," he finished as the spontaneous burst of laughter died away.

Ducked raised his eyebrows and observed as Tony jumped off the gurney and hurried over to the elevator.

"Thanks Ducky" he called over his shoulder as he reached the sealed elevator doors and began impatiently hitting the button on the side panel.

"My pleasure m'boy" Ducky called out as Tony raised his head upwards, his eyes focused on the ceiling, his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides.

* * *

She wasn't even aware of someone standing in front of the elevator doors until she had walked right into them.

"I am so sor-" her words caught in her throat as she straightened up coming face to face with Tony.

"Ziva, what're you doing down here?" he frowned.

"I am looking for Abby."

"Why'd Abby be in autopsy?"

"I don't know. Why is her most prized possession a farting hippo?" she shot back, shrugging away from him as he ushered her back into the elevator.

"What?" he asked the confusion evident in his voice.

"Never mind" she sighed, stepping back towards the other side of the small metal box, distancing herself from him as much as possible.

"Zee-vah..." he implored taking a step towards her.

He flicked the emergency stop and the elevator ground to a juddering stop.

"Tony. I do not have time for this." she said reaching over to the switch "Abby needed to speak to me, and... it may be important" she finished as her hand clamped down on the switch.

The elevator remained lifeless. She tried again. Hitting the button repeatedly.

"Here lemme see that" Tony said brushing her to the side.

"You think you can do it any better DiNozzo" she huffed her voice dangerously low.

"No I'm just..." he too tried to reactivate the elevator but to no avail.

He stepped back and found himself toe to toe with the fuming Israeli woman.

They stood in silence for a few moments analysing the situation, together they seemed to reach the only explanation.

"I am going to kill Ducky." Tony muttered in unison with Ziva's growled "I am going to kill Abby"

"Abby?" "Ducky?"

They both frowned, Ziva put her hands on her hips and scowled, and Tony reached a hand up to his forehead and tried to ease out the stress.

"Gibbs?" they said together, their confusion reflected on each others faces.


	7. Rule 12

**A/N: Well folks this is the final chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who has followed the story especially those who have reviewed and I'd really like to encourage those of you who have been reading but haven't reviewed to leave a review this time, cos I'd absolutely love to know what y'all think :) Thanks!**

* * *

"Do you really think Gibbs would do something like this Zee-vah?"

She frowned at him.

"Not that it matters whose idea it was, we just need to figure away to get out of here"

"I do not think it will be possible" she sighed backing up against the back wall of the elevator again.

Tony hit the emergency switch angrily, "they can't keep us in here forever."

"No. They can't. But I would imagine that they could keep us here for quite a while."

"Maybe we should talk things over?" he said gently taking a step towards her tilting her face up by the chin.

She suppressed a shiver at his touch and she felt her heart skip a beat at the feelings he evoked in her but she turned her head out of his reach.

"There is nothing to talk about Tony. We just sit and wait."

"Ziva. We _need_ to talk." A beat passed and he went to raise his hand to her face again but stopped midway through the movement his hand falling instead dejectedly to his side, "You ever lied to someone you loved Ziva?"

Her head snapped up at the familiarity of his words, recalling the last time they'd had this conversation, but very aware that the situation, the person, and the intent were all very different and that her answer held a much greater significance.

* * *

Abby drew in a deep breath, "c'mon Tony just say it already"

"Abby…"

"No McGee, I don't want any of your logic"

"Abigail…"

"Ducky" she whined, "you guys aren't helping"

* * *

She looked at him, his eyes were burning with something that she was afraid to name, and she couldn't find an answer. So he continued on.

"It wasn't a mistake"

She swallowed hard, but her mouth and throat had suddenly gone dry.

* * *

"Yay! See I told you" Abby bounced up and down, pulling Ducky and McGee in a hug.

"Abby, all Tony said was that it wasn't a mistake, how does that--"

"Don't you know anything McGee?" she asked incredulously.

"Obviously not" he muttered below his breath as she turned to watch the plasma screen again.

* * *

"It wasn't just a dare. And I am sorry that I was not there in the morning, I just felt… so confused" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

His face broke out into a smile, it was a sad smile but sincere all the same.

"So where does that leave us then?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes darting between his.

* * *

"Ugh" Abby groaned, "since when are either of them this shy? Ever?"

"Abigail my dear, these things take time."

"No they don't Ducky. Not with Ziva and Tony"

"Timmy give me your cell phone"

"Why?" he picked up on her deadly glare and fumbled in his pocket pulling out his phone and handing it over wordlessly.

* * *

They stood in a deadlock, eyes fixed on each other.

Tony broke the stalemate first and took a small step closer, entering her personal space.

She felt him invade her senses and she felt drawn to him. The past two days slipping away. She felt like she had done standing in front of him in the bar, with Abby's dare ringing in her ears.

Tony's cell phone rang shrilly breaking the silence.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he took a step back again pulling his cell from his pocket at the same time.

"DiNozzo"

* * *

"_DiNozzo"_

"I dare you to kiss Ziva."

She hung up quickly before he had the chance to question her.

* * *

Tony looked down stunned at the phone in his hands.

"Who was that?" Ziva asked, her voice breaking into his thoughts and bringing him back to the present.

"Abby" he said still staring at the phone.

"This is her doing, yes?"

He nodded his head up and down slowly, before looking directly into her eyes.

"What did she say?" she asked quietly.

"I dare you to kiss Ziva"

"Oh"

* * *

"What's goin' on Abs?" Gibbs barked as he walked into the lab.

"Gibbs! You're here" she cried in delight, "quick, it's just getting to the good bit"

He quirked his eyebrow at her and dragged his glare to McGee and Ducky, both of whom had the good grace to look slightly ashamed at spying on their co-workers but Abby bobbed up and down in her chair and patted the empty chair beside her.

* * *

They stood toe to toe, neither quite knowing what their next move was going to be. The tension in the elevator was palpable and both wanted nothing more than to concede to the dare and get lost in the sensations that the other brought. They were staring at each other steadily and as they did so, an understanding passed between then wordlessly.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea." Ziva said after a moment.

Tony involuntarily took a step back at her words, "yeah, I guess; besides that's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"And there is Rule 12 to consider"

"And Gibbs would kill us probably."

"And this isn't one of your movies, things aren't that easy"

"Yeah. Definitely not a good idea…Friends?"

She smiled warmly and stepped into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"Of course Tony. We are partners. We are friends."

"We can think of this as a learning experience"

She stepped back and looked at him curiously.

"I mean I learned that you really are a screamer" he laughed.

She chucked too, "And I learnt that you do get a 5 when you shave, My Little Hairy Butt" she said patting his cheek.

* * *

"No. No. What are they saying? Have they gone crazy?"

"They're coming to their senses Abs"

"Why?"

"Rule 12" he said confidently with a grin.

"Gibbs" she drew his name out, punching him gently on the chest.

* * *

"So. Now we are just stuck here until they release the elevator?"

"Yup" he said, slamming his hand into the control panel of the elevator.

* * *

The plasma screen went blank.

"Looks like the show's over now anyway Abs" Gibbs said pointing out the monitor behind her, black and white lines jumping around on the screen.

"Yes. Well I'd better get back to work anyway." Ducky said pushing himself out of his chair.

The remaining three watched as he retreated out of the lab.

Gibbs swiftly slapped the back of McGee's head.

"Ow. I mean, uh, I better be getting back to work too Abby. See'ya later" he said scurrying out of the chair and following Ducky out of the lab.

Abby slumped back into her chair, "that's twice Gibbs" she sighed.

"Twice what?"

"Twice my plans didn't work"

He smiled as he leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You can't fix everything Abs"

"But I should" she said frowning, folding her arms crossly.

He chuckled, "you better let them go now"

"I s'pose" she sighed, her fingers rapidly flying over her keyboard.

* * *

"Nice hit Agent DiNozzo"

"Why thank-you Officer David" he grinned at her.

They reverted back to the silence that had consumed them earlier.

"So where were we huh?" Tony asked, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her in towards him.

"I think we were just about" she leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes her lips hovering over his.

The elevator jerked into motion.

They fell apart at the sudden movement and broke out into a burst of laughter.

Tony leaned over and hit the button again, regaining his hold on her; he kissed her lightly on the lips, his just brushing over hers before he took a step back and smiled. It had been fleeting, soft and gentle, tentative but full of promise.

* * *

"Good job Abs"

"What're you talking about Gibbs? The plan didn't work."

He just smiled as he walked out of the lab.

"Gibbs!" she called out after him futilely

* * *

"So Sweet Cheeks. Are you up for this?"

"What is _this_?" she asked, her voice amused but with undertones of seriousness, as she released the emergency button and the elevator once again began its ascent back to the bullpen.

"I don't know exactly what _this_ is" he said pointing a finger from himself to her, "but I wanna find out. I'm tired of telling myself I don't feel the way I do. I'm tired of pretending." He said, his face looking down, his words quiet.

They sounded strange coming from his mouth, but then, she reflected, this whole situation was strange. It _was_ rather like a movie she thought with a smile.

"Me too."

He gripped her hand tightly when the elevator came to a halt, and let go after squeezing it affectionately when the doors began to open in front of them.

* * *

Gibbs was making his way up to the squad room; his thoughts were swirling around in the past, flickering through the years.

"_Jack, I've gotta know some things. I've got a lot of questions."  
" You can have two DiNozzo."  
" Where do I start?"  
" You've got one left."  
" Well that doesn't count…okay. The rules? Did he learn him from you? Did you teach him the rules?"  
" Sorry son, I didn't teach him much of anything."_

_..._

"_Rule number three; don't believe what you're told. Always double check"  
__"Should__ I write these on my Palm Pilot, or crochet them on pillows?"_

_…_

"_Just to be clear, are there any more of these rules I should be aware of?"  
" About 50 of them."  
" And I don't suppose they're written down anywhere that I could..."_

…

"_But I guess you're not a lumberjack."  
" No."  
" Well I have a rule. It's either rule number one or number three, never date a lumberjack."  
" You've got a rule for everything?"  
" Working on it. Everyone needs a code they can live by. What's your name?"  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."  
" I'm just going to call you Gibbs."  
" You can call me anything you want".  
" I'm Shannon"_

His mind wondered back to the present and as he thought about his two agents he reflected that sometimes rules really were just made to be broken and that his mistakes in the past shouldn't deny Ziva and Tony their shot at happiness. That didn't mean he couldn't reinforce the rules a little harder in the future…

His cell phone rang cutting into his thoughts as he neared the bullpen.

* * *

McGee was sitting at his desk, working studiously on something and Gibbs was just emerging into the squad room, cell phone held to his ear. He closed the phone and pulled out his badge and weapon when he reached his desk.

"McGee" he shouted, throwing the keys at the young agent, "gas up the truck."

"Yes Boss" he answered whilst grabbing his own gun and badge.

As he walked past his two colleagues he glanced between them but hurried on toward the elevator as he felt Gibbs eyes on his back.

"You two waiting on an invitation?"

"No Boss. On your six.

As they snatched up their own gear he slapped the back of their heads in turn.

"Gibbs?!?" "Ow, Boss, what as that for?"

He looked pointedly between the pair of them, the expression he wore was serious and his eyes were boring into theirs.

"Thinking you could fool me" was all he said before breezing past them, leaving them staring at each other, mouths gaping open, he smiled to himself as he strode towards the elevator.

"He doesn't know" Tony whispered as they stood side by side, still in a semi state of shock.

"Of course he does Tony" she replied as they turned to make there way over to the elevator.

"I know, knowing the Boss he--"

"DiNozzo. David" Gibbs called from the elevator "you stand around much longer, you'll be fooling yourselves too" he scolded himself for the way his voice sounded _almost_ cheerful at the sight of them, standing that little bit closer, their heads bowed slightly together with their hands just brushing against the others in time with their step "into thinking you both still have a job!"


End file.
